Things That Lay Ahead
by Bex-Duchess
Summary: She had that ability to change people’s view without knowing it...by just being herself! Rated T to be safe!
1. Caught!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: I have had this idea for a long time now, I just now had to get it out on paper, if you remember in the seventh book, the Erumpent horn that Luna's dad (Name to long) thought was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn...you will see. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Caught**

Left home alone, Luna Lovegood lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, reading the words _friends, friends_ repeatedly until the word sounded foreign in her mind. She was bored and, as usual when she was alone, had to stay locked up in her room while her dad was away. She pulled her wand out from its compartment under her bed. She was eighteen now and Hogwarts was well behind her, but she still liked to look back on that day in her fourth year when she had met Harry Potter. Her father kept a Pensive in their basement, under many defense spells, and even though the only time she saw it she had only time enough to place one of her own memories inside it! Though her own memory would suffice, she wanted to relive it. She walked over to her door, her father thinking she was daddy's girl, failed to put more than a simple Muggle lock on her door. You may think she could simply apparate out of her room, no; she wanted to do things in the fun way.

She did not know why her dad kept her locked in her room, there was nothing secret in the house that she could not know. It must be her sense of over curiosity that kept her in her room all this time, even when she was eighteen.

"Alohamora," she whispered under her breath as the lock fell off her door with a thud. Pushing open the door, she smiled looking down at the lock on the other side of it.

_Oh, life's simple pleasures_ she thought to herself, _how do those Muggles do it?_ Silently saluting Muggles in her mind, she started down the dangerously steep spiral steps. Being the person that she was, she stopped to admire the Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn on the wall. She did enjoy magic creature, especially rare ones. She reached out to touch it, and then pulled back, not wanting to damage it with her fingerprints. Walking further down, she passed her dads own creation of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem.

"What other memories shall I look at?" she asked herself, "Maybe the day mom and dad first met, I have heard the story enough now I want to live It." she stepped lighter and faster excited by the fact that she might actually see the day her parents met.

She neared the bottom of the stairs; looking up at the top floor, she summoned a cloak from her room, just because she could. Covering herself in silk stars, she ran off in one direction, then another, making her cape billow behind her in a mock imitation of her potions master, Severus Snape.

"Oh this is fun!" she said coming to a stop and feeling its shiny texture.

She was in no hurry, she had plenty of time to enjoy the world's small pleasures, even if it means running around her house in a very billowy cape. She kicked off her high tops and wiggled her toes on her carpet, feeling it squish under her toes. She started to the basement stairs, the cold concrete a sudden change from the fuzzy carpet to her pale bare feet. She tried the door, locked.

"Simple enough, Alohamora." she muttered, and the door flew open. "Why thank you my good sir!" she bowed to the imaginary guard that operates the basement in her head and laughed, then took his position and started to talk for him in a very low voice, "Any day m'am". She slapped her knee as she laughed while walking into the basement.

There sat the Pensive in the far corner of the small room. Luna approached it and looked into its contents. She leaned in further then stopped herself from falling in. She leaned her face slowly into the mass and immediately was immersed in her memory.

Seeing her fourth year, self-sitting in the compartment reading the Quibbler, with her wand behind her ear made her laugh.

"There's only Loony Lovegood in here." Ginny had said, "She's alright."

_Ginny was always so nice, _she thought.

Before the memory could continue, it swiftly changed into one she had never seen before. Her father was in a dark mansion, and a hooded figure stood before him. Xenophilius Lovegood held out his left arm as the hooded figure moved in closer. A closer inspection of the scene revealed that on his arm was a tattoo of a snake and a skull, Luna recognized it at once as the dark mark.

Her father had been a Death Eater, surly this memory had been messed with, she thought hopefully, but the memory had shown no signs of being tampered with in any way.

The hooded figure spoke in a raspy voice, something she could not understand. Her father replied shaking, "Y-y-yes my lord,"

"Don't stutter boy!" the figure said. Luna walked closer to him and saw that under the hood was a pale face, with red slit like eyes.

She gasped, "You-Know-Who?" she whispered to herself as tears welled in her eyes, she saw her mother in the corner of the mansion she seemed in pain. Luna could see no more of that memory, because just then, now she wanted to see the most, a stern hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the Pensive. She spun around to see Xenophilius Lovegood standing before her an angry look smeared across his face, his arms crossed, toe tapping. His gaze didn't soften when he saw the tears in his daughters eyes.

"What happened to her?"


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: Remember that Luna is a year younger than the trio, so the battle at Hogwarts in the seventh year was her sixth year. In this she is eighteen which means that the trio is nineteen. Just a quick heads up!**

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmare**

"What happened to her?" Luna screamed. Xenophilius Lovegood closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have the right to know!" she said even louder. He walked out of the room with Luna tromping behind him angry as ever. "It probably doesn't matter now anyway, she's dead and so is Voldemort!" he shook his head again and flinched at his name.

"Luna, everything matters...but that was not what you think...," he said calmly.

"Then what was it?" she asked crossing her arms.

Her father had lied to her, kept a secret from her and now all he can say is _that was not what you think._

"It was a dream," Luna was shocked.

She wiped her tears from her eyes and asked, "Don't you mean a nightmare?" Xenophilius nodded.

"I wanted to get rid of it as soon as I could, but I guess it still came back to me," he said, and no matter how hard Luna tried, she could not see him lying. "Luna I want you to promise me something," she nodded, "Don't ever go near that Pensive again!" she nodded once more crossing her fingers behind her back. There was so much more she wanted to see, and a little accidental viewing of a dream would not stop her from that. Her father walked away into his study muttering something to himself. Luna skipped off upstairs; she had some business to attend too.

She pushed the lock out of her way and threw the door open. She grabbed her travel cloak, some Muggle clothing (a sundress, jeans, and a polo shirt), her wand, some water, food, a sleeping bag, and her Nimbus from the closet. Her broomstick was old but she made it work, it was a little splintery in the back and rough everywhere else, but it had sentimental value and it did the job right without any fancy help from a Firebolt. She charmed a small handbag to hold her clothing and wand then stowed it in her coat pocket.

"Xenophilius, I'm going out!" she called down the stairs, and got a loud, 'MMMHMM' back.

She mounted her broom and started towards her window, "This ought to be fun!" she said, she had never jumped out a window before but she was willing to try. She backed up to her door, and then with a running start, soared out the window. She dropped a few feet, her pale hair and shiny robes billowing upwards as she descended, but quickly blowing behind her as Luna speed off in her desired direction, anywhere away from her father.

Though he wasn't lying about that particular memory being a dream, Luna did not trust him any longer. She knew that dreams or nightmares came from what he or she was thinking about the previous day, and just knowing that made her wonder...

Her destination was nowhere near her home; she slowed her broom and started to take in the sunset. "How beautiful," she said.

As the sun disappeared beneath the mountains, the night grew cold. She drew a small water bottle out of her handbag slung over her broom and took a drink of water. She surveyed the land below her mellow broomstick, looking for a place to land and stay the night. She looked for a familiar house, Grimmauld place, Shell Cottage, or the Burrow, what she really needed was her old friends Hermione and Harry, but no telling where Harry disappeared to after the Voldemort catastrophe two years ago.

Luna did not recognize the area one bit, she saw a large important looking mansion and decided to try there.

After landing, she stowed her broom in her handbag, and slipped on her hood. She didn't want to scare any Muggles by walking into a locked house like an invited guest, especially not at this hour. Knocking on their door Luna felt a pang of familiarity, the snake engraved on the door, it all seemed so familiar. She didn't know what or who to expect but one thing was for certain...

Draco Malfoy was not the person she wanted to open the door!

Malfoy messed with his hair before looking to see who it was, his black circled eyes bugged at the sight of a pale haired, eclectic girl at his doorstep.

"Loony Lovegood? What are you doing here?"

Luna froze in her place; she couldn't move and couldn't talk. "Ummm..." she said just making herself look even stupider in front of a Malfoy.

"Quit you babbling what you want?" he said leaning on the doorframe expecting this conversation to take longer than he would like.

"It's a long story," Luna started, "But I need a place to stay." Malfoy laughed.

"Why, you run away from home?" he laughed at his sarcasm and was immediately silenced by Luna's nodding head.

As if invited Luna walked into Malfoy Manner without a second thought. She began pulling out various items from her handbag, a pillow that had been left in since Christmas, her broom, the sleeping bag, and a pair of Muggle Pajamas.

Draco closed the door, dumfounded by Lunas attempt to make herself at home.

"We have a guest room, no need for any of that, but it's occupied at the moment and I don't suspect we shall be taking in lost and loony wizards or witches so goodbye!" he said.

"Occupied, by whom may I ask?" asked Luna in the middle of taking down her hood.

"No you may not ask, and you may not stay." Draco started to get angry. "Now can you leave!" he shouted.

Draco's shout woke up his mother, Narcissia Malfoy. She came down the stairs in a silk bathrobe.

"Draco dearest, what is all this commotion?" she asked voice filled with concern.

Malfoy pointed to Luna who waved as her sleeping bag set itself out. Narcissia just about said _Oh my, a lunatic! _however, stopped herself when she remembered her manners, which were few.

"Oh, Luna...what a _pleasant _and unexpected surprise." she said.

Luna smiled back at her as she set her pillow on her sleeping bag.

"Oh you don't have to set up in the family room," said Narcissia, not caring about Luna's comfort but more that she didn't want her DNA all over her newly cleaned carpet. "You can stay in the guest room; it will be more comfortable in there."

Luna cocked her head confusedly, "Draco said it was occupied..." Malfoy closed his eyes, wishing she would not call him 'Draco' as if they were on First Name Terms.

"Oh well... it is." Narcissia said grabbing all of Luna's things as fast as possible, "We can make this work," she nodded her head angrily at her son, motioning for him to get Luna's broom off her wall. Malfoy rushed over to her broom and swiped it off the wall, then sending it off with a wave of his wand.

Narcissia started up the stairs holding the pillow and sleeping bag, leaving Luna with her handbag. Luna skipped upstairs after her. Malfoy yawned and went off back to his room on the first floor, stopping when Narcissia grabbed his ear and dragged him halfway up the stairs by his ear, "Be her little helper, make sure she doesn't break or touch anything important, and pretend to be nice to her, help her...or else!"

She shoved Luna's things into his arms and he slumped off to show Luna the guest room. Narcissia ran off to her own room.

Luna stopped confusedly in front of a locked door, thinking it was the guest room; Malfoy pulled her away and set her in front of the right door, "Don't touch anything, and if you need anything...just ask...Blah...Blah..." he yawned and opened the door, Luna gasped when she saw a small goblin sitting in the corner.

"Is that...A GOBLIN?" she screamed running towards it and hugging it. "I love him! Can I have him?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sure...keep him, I don't care, just get him out of here!"

* * *

He yawned then walked out of the room, leaving Luna's things on the floor. Annoyed as heck, he walked down the stairs. If he hadn't lost his stupid house elf to Harry Potter, he would be sound asleep in his bed, Luna would be snuggling with Dobby, and he wouldn't have to be waiting on that freak.


	3. Yeh! Wha yur guana doh ‘bout dat

**A/N: Twilight haters rejoice! Sorry about this chapter being basically all dialogue...its late at night...and I think my brain died...but if you read this anyway...You rock and get a cookie (::)! I had a hard time creating a 'Caring Draco Malfoy' (Enjoy the refreshing change) But fell in love with Dward...I think I'm going to keep him around, he's like my way to get my thoughts into the story without A/Ns everywhere. I have a feeling you will like him to! I don't like Lucius...I won't write about him if I can help it.**

**I shut up now and let you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Yeh! Wha yur guana doh 'bout dat nastay tatur?"**

Luna Lovegood squeezed the unfortunate goblin until it squealed on its own, "Gees Lady ge'off" he complained. He had a thick, deep voice that weighed every single word making him sound more like a troll than a goblin.

"Oh I' m sorry," said Luna letting go of the goblin, "I absolutely love magic creatures! What is your name?" she leaned in close to the goblin so that her nose was even with his.

"Nam is Dward," he said slurring _is _and _Dward,_ andmaking as much distance between him and Luna as possible.

Luna heard him wrong, she heard _Edward_.

"As in 'Edward Cullen'?" she laughed, "You sure look alike! Well from what I can tell, I honestly don't know what those insane fan girls see in him..."

"Insane, yur oen ta tulk..." muttered the goblin.

"What was that?"

"I hate bing confursed wieth tat lout!" he said angrily covering up his insult, "An its Dward, D-W-A-R-D, Dawarard!" he lay down in the corner, "Gudnit!"

"Why won't you leave the Malfoy's?" she asked inching towards him.

"Becuze, tat's wy, nur sut yur trap!" he snapped at her.

"Well you're not very friendly." Luna set out her sleeping bag, and started to get into it.

As soon as her eyes closed, she was fast asleep, she had been flying for hours, and at 3:00 AM she couldn't get enough sleep.

_She was in the memory again, she saw her father, the Dark Lord, and her mother, from the point of few she had last time. _

"_You bring what I ask?" said Voldemort._

"_Y-y-yes my lord." Xenophilius stuttered._

"_Don't stutter boy!" he snapped back. Luna had seen this she went to her mother. _

"_Mum?" she whispered thinking she couldn't hear her._

"_Luna...I hear a voice? Is it you? You should be at Hogwarts!" she said looking for the source of the voice._

"_Keep your wife quiet! Who is this Luna, she speaks of and why is she at Hogwarts?" demanded Voldemort._

"_No one my lord." he said without stuttering._

_At this time, Luna was only a first year, small and curious. _

_A snake slithered up from behind Xenophilius and up Voldemort's shoulder._

"He lies!"_ Nagini hissed, speaking in Parsouletongue._

"_Lies!" hissed Voldemort accusingly at Xenophilius._

"_My wife...she's mad my lord, your curse has driven her mad, she speaks nonsense." he pleaded, but Voldemort had made up his mind._

"_Once I get my hands on that," Voldemort motioned to Xenophilius's arm that was obscured from Luna's vision, "your daughter _Luna_ will be a Death Eater, just like your family!" Voldemort grabbed Luna's fathers arm and pressed his wand to the Dark Mark clearly displayed, binding him to the threat._

_Her mother cringed, Dward popped up and slurred, "Intermizzion." and the scene changed._

_Her father was standing in her living room sobbing into his hands; it was the day she had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters._

"_My Luna! Trade for Harry Potter, and they won't touch my Luna," he ran his fingers down his tattoo. The tattoo that she never seemed to notice. "I must do it. My Luna must not suffer my fate!"_

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up to a scream "HE LIED!"

He popped out of bed and ran straight to his parent's room to see if they were all right. Fast asleep, the scream had not even fazed them.

Had he dreamt it? No it was too real. That left only one person, the lunatic bunking with Dward. Their stubborn excuse for a house elf. Dward did nothing! He sat around and pretended to be sick just to get out of doing anything.

Reluctantly, Malfoy climbed the steps leading to the guest room. Opening the door, he found a sobbing Luna and a very annoyed Dward with his fingers in his pointed ears.

"Sut 'er up will ya!" shouted Dward.

"Well why don't you!" Malfoy shouted back, "Blimey how long has she been like this?" he asked slowly approaching Luna who was shaking violently.

"He lied!" she screamed!

"Bloody hell, she caen scriem!" said Dward pulling his pillow over his head.

Luna curled further into a ball rocking back and forth, "He said it was a dream, he lied..."

"Whor lied! Yu'v has been sein tat fer hurs!" said Dward, his lack of sleep slurring his words.

"Oi, you shut up!" Malfoy threw a pillow at Dward, the least he could do to the creature with the little strength he had at 5:00 in the morning. "Who lied?" asked Malfoy with fake concern.

"My father!" she whipped a tear from her wet face, "Can I tell you something?"

He had nothing better to do; "Sure!" he took a seat on the floor.

Luna took a deep breath and began on her story of the last day and her dream, "Yesterday, I snuck a look at some of my dad's memories, on accident. I saw him as a Death Eater!" Malfoy nodded like he actually cared, "He said it was a dream, I believed him, but I ran away. Tonight I had a dream of that memories, only there was another bit, when I was kidnapped they wanted Harry, in exchange, I wouldn't be a Death Eater," she stifled a sob, "Like I would be a good one?!" she told him about the memories, and by the end Draco Malfoy had a new sense of what the war had done to families like hers, it tore them apart!

He had been a Death Eater, for the little time, yet he didn't know about Luna being kidnapped or anything related. He actually...dare I say, cared...

"He...lied to me!" she said calming down a bit, "He said he would...never..."

Dward threw the pillow at her, "We kner heh lied...nur sut yur trap!"

Malfoy shot him a warning glance; "You shut it!" he shot.

"Yu!" Dward shot back.

"You!"

"Yu!"

"You!"

"Yu!"

"Enough!" said Draco finally, "Can't you see she's upset!"

He stopped himself from going further, did he just...no he couldn't have. If anyone knew...Draco Malfoy, with _that_ reputation, O never! He reflected, nineteen years and he had never cared for anyone. He thought that he could be a good Death Eater, but he could never kill, but he wasn't all soft!

"Luna?" he said softly not believing his own words, "He may have lied...but I truly care!"

"Yeh, Draco Malfey, tha O so amsin Death Eata, _carin._Tatil beh dah day!"

"Oi, didn't I tell you to shut it!" said Malfoy launching the pillow at his face.

"Oi, didn I tehl Yu?" mimicked Dward launching it back.

She laughed, "Is this the boy who hates all Muggle-born, the boy who nearly killed Albus Dumbledore, is this the same Draco Malfoy I know?"

He wasn't even sure! He still resented Harry Potter, but after he saved his life, it wasn't the fiery hate the years of Hogwarts had brought on them. He didn't answer the question.

"I'm sorry for bothering you!" Luna said getting her things packed and changing into a bright blue robe with the wave of her wand. "I only need a place where I could deal with myself, without my dad...I'll leave now!"

"No!" said Draco setting down her pillow. "I mean, wasn't it all just a dream? You have no proof that he lied to you! Have you ever _actually_ seen his Dark Mark?"

"Nu, hers sum ohf dah carin stuff 'gain," mumbled Dward.

"Shut your trap! Or I swear-" said Draco his patience with Dward running thin.

"Swera wha? Yu sterted carin yu won hert meh!" Dward taunted testing the thin ice he was on.

Draco walked threatingly towards Dward, "Oh yeah! Trhy meh!" he imitated Dward's slurred language. Then pulled out his wand, Dward snapped his fingers and disappeared right before Draco could curse him.

"I saw him after I was kidnapped, don't you think that counts for something?" continued Luna, she sighed, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

He nodded, "I think I know where you're coming from."

"Your parents were Death Eaters, were you forced or..." Draco knew what she was asking, truth was, he didn't even know the answer himself, it all just sort of happened. Now that Voldemort died, being a Death Eater didn't entirely matter anymore, but for those loyal, for example, Bellatrix Black in the Dark Lords first disappearance, would search for him, Draco feared Luna may be caught in his old position.

Again, he didn't answer the question.

Luna didn't know if he wanted her here or not, neither did Draco.

After a few moments of silence, Luna gathered her things.

"I think I should leave now!" she summoned her broom, Draco did nothing to stop her, and just as last time, she jumped out the window!

Malfoy thought he should follow her, how would he explain to his parents the disappearance of both Luna, and their makeshift house elf. He found his hand fingering his tattoo, the stupid tattoo.

POP!

Draco jumped as the goblin appeared on his shoulders. "Yeh! Wha yur guana doh 'bout dat nastay tatur?" he slurred.

Draco smiled, now having the upper hand he grabbed the goblins feet and swung Dward off his shoulders, hitting his head on the ground with a thud.

"Wha yur dooz tat fur?" he groaned, appeantly he didn't hit his head hard enough!

"I have a job for you!" said Draco with a grimacing smile.

"Oi! Dward don lyke wer tis is goin!" Dward mumbled feeling the growing bump on his head.

"You will when you see what it entails!" Dward buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Nut a' gain..." he muttered.

Draco headed for his room. He rifled through his bureau, looking for that one item...

"Ah!" he exclaimed holding it just below his chin.

"Maekup?" slurred Dward, "Wha yu whant whit dat?"

Draco wasn't listening, he was busy pushing though the next drawer and when he didn't find it there he moved to under his bed.

He pulled out a small plastic bag of...

"Nur I don wana evn ku wha dat is!" said Dward plugging his nose.

"No, you probably don't." said Draco scrunching his nose, amazed by what he was actually doing.

The light turned on in the hallway and Draco scrambled under the covers as Dward hid under his bed.

Draco hid the compact and plastic bag under his pillow and pretended to wake up.

He got dressed in a green travel coat, and strode outside to see his mother with breakfast ready.

"Lucius had some business to attend to and left early." she said smiling, "Look at you all ready!" Draco grabbed a piece of toast and walked to the door with it, "Where are you going?"

Draco opened the door, turned around and said, "I'm going out!" he said taking a bite of toast, "Oh and Dward left with Luna."

* * *

Luna found herself going in a completely different direction, letting the wind take her she found herself in Godric's Hollow. The sun was barley shining over the hills, casting a red glow over many of the early joggers and mail carriers. She touched down after switching her blue robe into her sundress, unaware that though she appeared to be a Muggle on holiday, every movement she made was being watched.

**A/N: Don' Yu luav a supenful endin? -In the words of Dward!  
*****

**The review button misses you...and wants you to touch it **

**...press it...**

**NOW!**


	4. Hello Luna

**Disclaimer: oh yeah...I own Harry Potter and all its characters...*if you believed me...the language of **_**sarcasm**_** is foreign to you***

**A/N: What do you think about a fake Death Eater that I made up on the spot? Well I needed one that didn't die in the seventh book! Oh, and where in the books does it say whether Luna's mom is a pureblood or whatever, so I'm making her a Mudblood. I am truly jealous of **_**certain**_** peoples writing, so I have been trying to improve please tell me what you think and review if you read, it makes me happy to know someone is actually reading it... anyway...please enjoy...and tell your friends about my awesome (or so I think) fan fiction! :D I NOW HAVE FOUR REVIEWS THANKS TO ALL WHO READ!**

**Ideas welcome!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hello Luna**

Draco didn't know where he was going, or whether he was doing it right, but he did know one thing, he was doing it for Luna. Why he was doing it for Luna, was an entirely different question, something about her, something he never noticed before (probably because he never stopped to get to know her) made him rethink being...who he _was_, the selfish, spoiled, stupid, stuck up, prat! She had that ability to change people's view without knowing it...just by being herself.

Once he was a good distance away from his house, he pulled out the makeup compact and the plastic bag filled with who-knows-what, that Draco planned to use as soon as possible.

"Oi, wha is dat aneehu?" Dward said popping up behind him just as planned, though the surprise made Draco jump. Dward was referring to the bag of brown muck.

"Stop doing that" Draco said closing his eyes and regaining his temper. "It's annoying!"

Dward shot an arrogant look at him, "I knur dat! Wy dooz yu tink I doze it?" he said, "nur...watt is in dat bage?"

Draco stared straight ahead, "You don't need to know that!"

A few wizards walking past steered away from him, fact being that he was a Death Eater (key word being _was_). Draco simply ignored them; they would soon be put in their place.

***

A brown haired, lightheaded, blue eyed, girl sat behind a bush, inching her arm where the Poison Ivy got her. Her navy blue robe snagged on a twig and she tried to pull it off, failing in the attempt and giving up with a whiny pout. She was only seventeen years old and was not entirely good at what she did, but when someone like Lucius Malfoy was doing it with her; then she was perfectly fine. The tattoo on her left arm was surrounded with light red, a sign she thought meant that it was infected when really; it just touched the Poison Ivy as well. She craned her neck to the side and stared through a gap in the bush. A pale haired girl in a sundress strolled by. She tugged on Lucius's sleeve.

"Is that her?" she asked pointing.

Lucius turned his neck to see Luna Lovegood strolling down the side of the road, a bright red handbag swinging by her side.

"Yeah that's her!" he mumbled grabbing the girl before she could spring out of the bushes and ambush Luna. "Not yet, Lumia! Not yet!" Lumia sat back, angry with him for not letting her at Luna.

"Gees Lucius, you're no fun!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, thinking about ways he could dispose of Lumia, making it look like an accident, finally settling on 'falling down a well' when he realized that this was his cousin, much to his dismay. Lumia wasn't an actual pureblood, she wasn't even a halfblood, she was a mudblood. To Lucius's horror, one of his relatives wasn't a pureblood, she wasn't even a witch, she was a Squib, in his mind, just as good as a Muggle. She knew some spells, though she didn't attend any magical school. She barley had a year as a Death Eater before the battle at Hogwarts, she was left at headquarters, out of the fight because she was good for nothing. Voldemort must have know something that the others didn't if he invited a muggleborn Squib into Death Eating.

He knew that she was Luna's aunt.

A relative on her mother's side, her mother's sister actually, much younger sister. Appeantly Luna would have been a prized Death Eater, one Voldemort wanted very badly, and even dead, his Death Eaters carry out his requests, even his older ones.

Now, two Death Eaters were in Scotland, four were in Maine (some pureblood family's were found in the general region of Maine), and one was in Albania, all doing his unfinished bidding. The few remaining others were trying to bring him back once more, hopping that in return the would be pardoned, not knowing that by leaving him dead they were free.

Unknown to all Death Eaters, was the simple fact of _why_ Voldemort wanted Luna.

"When can we?" she asked sounding like a whiny child wanting to play on the swing set.

"Not now!" then he added, "Stupid Squib!"

Lumia looked deeply offended. "I'll show you a Squib!"

Lumia began to stand up, aiming to get back at her cousin, Lucius pulled her down before she could do any damage.

"You will be the death of me," he muttered, "Look!" he turned her head to face Luna Lovegood's panicked expression. She had whirled around at the sound of small voices, though she didn't know where they were coming from.

"When?" she whispered, looking at Lucius.

"Not yet!" he whispered back to her.

"When?" she said getting apprehensive.

"In a while, just wait!"

***

Draco veered a corner, "Are you sure this is right?" he asked looking at Dward who seemed so sure of himself.

"Yeh! Yeh dis is da wrigeht plaec!" Dward turned another corner, urging Draco to follow.

"Seriously! This is the right place?" Draco took in his surrounding, they were standing before a Victorian mansion with a broken window, a boarded up door, and a yard that needed some serious curb appeal. It stuck out like a sore thumb beside the beautiful up kept houses. Dward waltzed up to the front door, and banged on the taped up handle.

"What is it, can't you see I don't care about your stupid Thin Mints!" a raspy, voice screamed, and then hurriedly added, "Password," in a voice that could tempt a kid to candy.

"Oi, wen a gubins at yur dur, yu bast hupe dat he has da passwurd!" Dward yelled.

The door swung open to reveal a woman in her mid thirties, though she appeared much older, due to the cigarette in hand and the early wrinkles forming on her face and around her neck. She rested her weight on the doorframe, "Dward..." she sang, then she caught a glimpse of Malfoy and her gaze hardened and she shut her door. "Sorry, I don't harbor Death Eaters, no matter how much they pay me."

The door swung open again, "Honestly that makes no sense!" She said looking around the neighborhood, "Quick inside!" she ushered Malfoy and Dward inside the house..

The inside was dark and smelled like rotten eggs, thought as soon as the lights were on, Draco could see lavishly decorated living, dining, bed, and bathrooms with beautiful furniture. Mail was piled up on the sofa, all unread. Two yellow eyes peered at Draco and Dward from under nearby chair. An all black cat jumped up _through_ the seat of the chair and sat upon the head rest, then began purring contently.

Taken aback, Draco pointed to the strange feline, the woman blew some smoke out of her mouth then said, "That's Jinx!" she smashed the cigarette butt on the table next to ash from previous cigarettes and continued talking. "He's charmed so that Tat doesn't eat him."

"Who's Tat?" Draco asked cautiously looking around the room for a troll named Tat.

"Im!" said Dward pointing to the corner where a very big German Sheppard sat, glaring at Draco with red eyes. "Ere Tat, ere boi," Dward called, and out of the shadows, the dog slowly crept, closer and closer to Draco.

It circled him, Draco stood stock still, one movement and this dog could bite his arm off. Tat reached to Draco's waist and had paws the size of plates. Once the dog had thoroughly sniffed Draco, he turned to Dward and started to lick him. Draco's jaw dropped at how quickly this dog changed attitudes.

Tat was a good size bigger than Dward, he could have rode Tat like a bronco, but Tat just wagged his tail and licked Dward all over.

"So, who are you, and why is Dward dragging you to my place?" the woman asked.

"Who are you, and how do you know my house elf? And what is up with your crazy pets!" at this point, Tat had brought Draco a bone the size of his leg, and appeantly expected him to throw it for him, Draco had no such intention. Tat dropped it at his feet, pushed it into his leg, and whined. Draco kicked the bone with enough energy to scoot it about an inch.

She grabbed the giant bone as if it weighed nothing, chucking it across the room as Tat chased after it. "In order. Millie, he was MY goblin not a house elf, and maybe I prefer crazy pet instead of normal ones!" she said as Tat dropped the bone at her feet and she patted his head. "Your turn."

"Draco, and you won't know...I'll be back!" Draco ran down the long narrow hallway in search of a room with a sink, scissors, and a mirror.

***

In the bushes, Lumia grew impatient.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going now!" she said climbing out of the bush pushing off Lucius's hand on her ankle. She ran up to greet Luna from behind.

"Hey, Luna!" she yelled waving her arm. Luna turned to see who was calling her.

"Aunt Lumia?" she asked, she had only seen her aunt once.

"It's me!" she said placing her arm around Luna and steering her in the direction of Lucius.

"I know that, I just haven't seen you since last...um...five years ago...," said Luna confused picking her aunts arm off her shoulder.

They pasted the bush, Lumia stopped Luna.

"Hey Luna," her aunt started, "I hear you like magical creatures...I have something for you." Luna's eyes lit up, "I hid it in the bush, can't have a muggle seeing one of these!"

"What is it?" Luna asked anxiously diving into the bush. Lumia watched with a cruel smile as her niece dived straight into Lucius Malfoy.

Luna screamed but no one heard her.

"Hello Luna..."

***

**I'm evil aren't I...As always Ideas welcome**


	5. Anthony Hasslet & Back Again

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HERE IS YOUR CHIRSTMAS PRESENT!!!! This one is kinda short but enjoy!! And sorry about Dward being hard to under stand...shall I put the translation in parentheses for all of you? I will until further notice how's that?? To me this chappy is filler until I can really get the plot going! I'm in a sortra writers block so Ideas are encouraged! I laughed so hard writing this chapter, maybe it's just an author thing or maybe you will laugh to. I don't think it was mentioned in the book where the death eater HQ is so if anyone has an idea feel free to say, just that it can't be Malfoy Manner.**

**As always Ideas welcome**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

**p.s: Anthony Haslett is not an OC...**

**Chapter 5**

**Anthony Haslett & Back again**

Draco picked up a pair of scissors with an orange grip and stared at the bag of muck in his hand.

"I think this stuff went bad a few years ago, I hope this works." He said to himself starting towards the bathroom he discovered a few minutes before.

He stopped. It was like a tremor in the universe, as if something was wrong. He seemed to be the only one who noticed this, so he kept walking. The narrow hallway was filled with empty cobwebs and dusty wallpaper. He turned into a bathroom with a rat's nest in the corner. He ignored it and rolled up his left sleeve to revel his dark mark, pulled out the makeup compact and reached for the nearest paper towel.

Thirty minutes later Draco Malfoy didn't exist anymore. The man, who stepped out of that poor excuse for a bathroom, had very short, dark brown hair, and an invisible dark mark. From a distance, you would never know he was Draco Malfoy. As he strode into the living room, Dward was talking with Millie while Tat batted Jinx with his paw, which always seemed to faze rights though him. Dward and Millie stopped to look at him, Dward's jaw dropped and Tat started to growl at the apparent stranger. Tat lunged at Draco and he tried to fend off the monstrous dog with his foot. Millie whistled for Tat to heel. Tat whined and sat down.

"You dyed your hair...and cut it," observed Millie.

"Yeh, So tat wuz watt wuz in da bage!" _(Yeah, so that was what was in the bag.)_ Said Dward, "Hair die?"

Draco nodded. "Made the mistake of opening it too soon." He said, "Which would explain why it was in the plastic bag...and the makeup compact..." he lifted his left sleeve to reveal his pale arm, no tattoo.

"Why?" asked Millie.

"Because, when you've been a Death Eater, people tend to avoid you. Draco Malfoy has passed on, I am now...er..." he looked around the room for some inspiration "Jonathan...um...Van..."

"Need a better cover?" said Millie sitting up in her chair. "Try being my long lost son..." Draco considered this.

"It may work." He said, "I still need a name!" he took a seat on the same recliner Jinx had jumped through, careful not to fall through.

Millie laughed, "Easy enough, Anthony Haslett! Done!"

"Anthony Haslett...I'll take it!" said Draco (henceforth referred to as Anthony!) "But do I have to, like...act...as your son?" he didn't entirely like that idea.

"No, just so that if anyone asks who you are you can say that," she explained. "Dward can come with you so you have an alibi."

"WAH! NU WAY! NUH UH NEVA. I not gonna sped any more tiem wit dat ting!" (_What! Nu uh. No way never. Im not going to spend any more time with that thing.) _Dward slurred.

"To bad..." said Mille casually, Dward pouted.

"That works. Do you have any eyeliner?" Anthony asked an idea forming in his head.

"Yeah..." said Millie confused, "Why?"

"Give it to me and I'll show you." Anthony teased.

"You're not going to be one of those he-shes are you?" Millie asked skeptically looking through her purse.

"NO WAY!"

"Ok just checking..." she pulled out an eyeliner tube and handed it to Anthony.

He dotted a few freckles on his nose and around his eyes.

"How do I look?" he asked spreading out his arms.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Anthony laughed. "So now what?"

"I find Luna..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at HQ Lumia and Lucius had Luna gagged and tied in a corner. The rope was charmed so that she couldn't apparate out.

CRACK!

Luna watched in horror as Lumia snapped her wand. She dropped the splintered wood on the floor by her feet.

"What now?" Lumia asked.

"We wait."

"Wait for what?" she asked impatiently.

"Wait for the Dark Lord of course."

Lumia laughed. "You really think he's coming back? Wow..."

Lucius said nothing. Three loud thumps echoed across the small room and Lucius answered the door wand raised.

Luna closed her eyes, and hoped the person at the door wasn't who she thought it was because the person standing outside the room was her father.

"Xenophilius, pleasant seeing you here." He taunted. "Last time I saw you we also had your daughter."

Shaking, Xenophilius took his wand out casually and held it at his side pointing slightly at Luna, saying and incantation in his mind. The ropes on Luna loosed but she didn't run, she waited.

"What is it, are you scared? Or are you ready to give it up?" he asked.

"Only for Luna..." he said lowering his head. "I take you to it; you won't need your wand."

Lucius, being the stupid thing that he was, agreed to leave his wand. He set it on the small table in the middle of the room next to Luna's handbag. "Lumia watch Luna!" Lucius said Lumia nodded.

Lumia eyed Luna very closely, "Your all mine now you little brat!"

Luna had a great urge to slap her aunt, but waited until the others were out of the room. The door creaked close behind them.

_It's now or never_

Quickly, Luna untangled her hands, slapped her aunt, and grabbed the wands. "I never liked you much..." she whispered.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Commented Luna, "Scream and you die," Luna was bluffing, just that her aunt didn't know that. She backed her aunt into the corner wand pointed at her the whole time. Luna bound her aunt easily, then searched the room for useful information that she could take back to anyone for help. She found a cupboard with many memories in it. An idea formed in Lunas mind. She grabbed her handbag from the table and filled it with as many memories as she could fit in it. As she was stuffing it, one particular memory caught her eye.

It was her dads.

***

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I have an idea on how I'm going to make Luna fall for Draco, as you can see he already has. **


	6. Chance and Fate

**A/N: Thank you guys!!!! You are actually reading thing after I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!! I have a feeling that you people have been waiting for this particular chapter. Ideas welcome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Chance and Fate**

_They'll come back, they always do in the end._

But it wasn't the end. It was the beginning. The beginning of many things; some good...some bad.

"Where is it?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"I'll show you, follow me." Xenophilius said taking the lead. A plan formed in his mind.

_Keep him distracted...keep him distracted..._

He led him up the stairs and in circles around a table until Lucius got annoyed.

"Enough games! Where is it?" he asked anger growing. Xenophilius didn't stop walking but instead roamed the room looking under pillows and behind tables for something that wasn't there.

"Where is what?" asked Xenophilius innocently lifting up a purple frilly pillow and setting it down with fake defeat.

Lucius's gaze hardened telling him that he had better not fool around or else he was in for it.

_For Luna._ He thought._ Do it for Luna._

"Where is it?!"

***

Luna looked at the memory for a bit longer then stuffed it in her handbag. Lumia squirmed but she didn't say anything. Carefully snapping Lucius's wand, she turned and searched the room further. She searched the room high and low. Searching any searchable area, but coming up empty handed. There was one place she didn't look. She turned and looked in the corner where five vanishing cabinets sat. Each had a name on the top of them, written in an unknown language. Expecting them to be empty Luna opened every one and to her surprise, only one wasn't. On the floor of the cabinet was a small note folded a thousand times. She picked it up with her pale hands and unfolded it gently. The note had a few torn parts but the rest of it was readable.

_Have you captured Luna yet? Time is running short and we need her soon! We have almost succeeded! All we need is Luna and...._

_Hurry and write back quickly time is wasting!_

Luna nearly froze, she placed the note in her pocket and thought about why she and something else was needed to complete something. Luna had a hunch but she prayed it was only a bad guess.

She has already covered the obvious; they were using these cabinets to send messages from wherever they were stationed to headquarters so they could monitor them. She only had one question left.

_Why?_

Not forgetting about her father's memory, or the note; Luna apparated all the way to her house. The basement was the same as ever, but there was one thing that Luna had never noticed, nor would have unless she had looked for it.

In the corner of the basement, sat a vanishing cabinet; with a name inscrolled on the top written in an unknown language.

Luna's suspicion had been confirmed.

Her father _was _and _is_ a Death Eater. Always has, and always will.

All she could do was sit on the cold floor and cry.

***

Wandering the streets with an unusually quite goblin by his side, a smile on his freckled face, and a small spring in his step; Draco stood. A new person inside **and** out he neither looked nor felt the same. He was driven by different motives smiling for different reasons. Both involving a plan and a plan involving Luna.

He passed down a dark alley until he was out of any Muggles' sight, and in a flash and a loud pop, he apparated all the way to Luna's house.

Draco opened the door without an invite and instantly heard a cry coming from the basement's open door. He ran down and saw Luna crying in a corner. She looked up at him and said the six words that he could relate to most.

"My father is a Death Eater." She sobbed and added something Draco never expected, "I have no one left."

Her statement was not true, she had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. But what she meant and what she said where two entirely different things. In Draco's mind he heard her say, "No one understands." And that was exactly what she meant.

Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her to try and comfort her. "I understand." He whispered to her, she looked up and for a moment, their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

They both knew it. They both knew that it wasn't an accident that Luna had knocked on his door and he had answered. It was fate, pure and simple, and they both knew it.

And it seemed Dward did too because at that moment, when they just looked at each other, Dward decided to push Draco slightly, and Draco and Luna spiraled into a kiss.

It was fate that they found each other, it was chance that Dward decided to be a part of it.

**A/N: TEE HE I LOVE IT!!! Hope you love it to! I finally got them together!!! Sorry it was so short. I never really got much time to write it. Review and I will update! **


End file.
